Mirada Clandestina
by Luna de Acero
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo se puede ocultar un amor prohibido? ¿Y cuando se llega al límite que puede suceder? Eren es demasiado lento, pero al menos por una vez no le falló la memoria. Yaoi/Lemon/AU/Very sweet - Por todas las súplicas, pasa a ser two shot, el jueves 15/09/2016 se publica la continuación, los amo! - TWO SHOT - RIREN
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí está el fic Riren, quería algo un poco más wild pero salió medio sweet, igual está bien, me gusta así, ya pondremos algo más salvaje en estos días, jajaja. Bueno, esto es lo que hay, espero sea de su agrado y si es así, me dejan un hermosito review? Acepto sugerencias para otro one shot, qué les gustaría leer? Ya saben que a mi público me debo. Sigamos en contacto, besitos estelares!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al ingenioso Isayama Hajime... si fueran míos la serie sería hard yaoi y el Ereri cannon...

 **Advertencia:** R18, dulzura en dosis enfermantes por momentos, así que ya saben, no pueden quejarse porque ya adevertí, ahora sí, a disfrutar.

 **MIRADA CLANDESTINA**

Estábamos sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, del mismo aburrido café. Ya habíamos tomado dos cortados dobles, y como siempre habíamos pasado a las cervezas. Después de los dos primeros porrones, Levi se pidió un whisky.

-: Oye – le dije un poco con reproche - ¿Tan mala fue tu semana?

-: Pues no lo sé – dijo dándole una pitada profunda a su cigarro – Evalúalo tú, Petra perdió su segundo embarazo el martes, el miércoles mi querido jefe y suegro descargó toda su frustración en mí y me dio una extensa lista de perdedores a los que debo ir a cobrar, el más atento me tiró agua hervida por la puerta, así que no hace falta que te cuente el resto, mi vecino, un histérico esquizofrénico envenenó a mi amado Anubis (el gato negro de Levi) el jueves y para rematar, hoy rompieron la ventana de mi auto para robarme el estéreo…

-: Oh, vaya, creo que esta semana me superaste, en serio, pero déjame que te cuente, Mika se está viendo de nuevo con su amante – Levi lo miró con los ojos desencajados – es decir, la atiendo cada vez que me lo pide, le compro lo que le gusta, tiene una extensión de mi tarjeta de crédito que no escatima en abusar cuando se deprime, qué dicho sea de paso, es bastante seguido, y el jueves sólo porque le dije que la cena estaba algo quemada (por no decir negra) me arrojó con un vaso que se estrelló en la pared… A veces no las entiendo, es decir, si tanto le molesta estar conmigo y en vista de que no soy suficiente, ¿por qué simplemente no me deja que terminemos la relación?

-: ¿Estarás bien con eso? Quiero decir, tienes un lazo muy fuerte con la pequeña Christa – Levi se refería a la hija de Mikasa de unos cinco años de edad, cuando empezaron a salir Eren se hizo cargo de ella como todo un padre.

-: Dios, no me lo recuerdes – dijo el más joven poniendo su frente contra la mesa, luego la levantó - ¡Mesero, otro whisky! De sólo pensarlo me da un jodido dolor de cabeza… Realmente la quiero… Mika no le presta atención, muchas veces llego y está con la ropa del día anterior, sucia, con hambre, si vamos juntos a buscarla del jardín no duda en venir a mis brazos primero – Se mordisqueó el pulgar, con cara compungida – Depende mucho de mí…

-: Bueno, yo entiendo todo lo que sientes hombre, pero la verdad es que no puedes hacerte cargo de lo que no corresponde… ¿Vasa sacrificar tu felicidad por el hijo de otra persona?

-: Para mí es mi hija, aunque no tenga mis genes, Levi – tomó el vaso que el camarero había depositado en la mesa y se lo bajó de un solo trago.

-: Hey, despacio, ya sabes que te emborrachas fácil.

-: Levi, no me molestes, mañana no trabajamos.

-: Sí, pero seré yo el que tenga que responsabilizarme por ti, la última vez Mikasa me dio un sermón de media hora por no haberte cuidado apropiadamente, ni que fueras un bebé.

-: ¡Rayos! Si Mikasa no fuera tan… controladora, exigente, gruñona, de mal carácter…

-: No te quejes, al menos tú no tienes sexo por obligación.

-: ¿Eeeehh? – la cara de Eren era un poema al desconcierto.

-: Petra está obsesionada con tener un hijo, la última vez fue un calvario, hizo un costoso tratamiento, por lo cual mi jefe me mandó toda esa semana a trabajar on line desde mi casa, no tienes idea lo complicado que fue. Pero el problema principal es que ella tenía este… aparato que le media la temperatura al útero o algo por el estilo. Entonces cuando estaba fértil y con la temperatura justa, era la hora de hacerlo. "¡Levi!" – Reparaba la voz el pelinegro y el ojiverde trataba de contener la risa sin mucho éxito – "Vamos, vamos, está justo en la temperatura correcta, apúrate"… Es decir, maldita sea, no soy un jodido robot que se calienta con apretar un botón… Tch.

-: ¡Mesero, otra ronda de cervezas! – Pidió el ojiverde y el pelinegro solo suspiró - ¿Estás solo, no? Digo, Petra se fue de viaje ayer, ¿puede ser? Y en mi casa está la madre y la suegra de Mika…

-: No, no, no Eren, ya sé qué me vas a pedir y la respuesta es no.

-: Sólo por esta noche, vamos Levi, no seas malito, necesito desahogarme, por favor, te lo suplico, haré lo que sea por ti – Eren le puso sus ojitos más tiernos, esos que recordaban a la mueca del gato con botas y Levi puso en blanco los suyos.

-: Maldito pendejo pedigüeño, sabes que no puedo decirte que no y usas eso en mi contra.

-: Ya sé, ya sé, vamos a poner ese CD viejo que nos gusta y vamos a cantar, ¿sí?

-: No me gusta cantar y los sabes.

-: Pero lo hiciste muchísimas veces conmigo, además tienes una voz tan bonita.

Levi giró la cabeza para buscar el celular de su bolso, pero en realidad no quería que Eren se diera cuenta que sus palabras lo habían sonrojado un poco. Avisaron a Mikasa, pagaron lo consumido y se fueron en el auto de Levi. Eren ya estaba bastante picado por el alcohol para ese entonces e iba tarareando melodías en el asiento del acompañante.

Entraron a la casa y Eren se sacó los zapatos, el saco y la corbata.

-: ¡Rayos! Cada vez que entro a casa recuerdo a Anubis, el único que venía directo a saludarme…

-: Ya, tranquilo, el buen Anubis debe estar pasándeselo bien en el paraíso gatuno…

Levi lo miró con duda, no sabiendo si era una frase de apoyo o Eren ya divagaba.

-: ¿Tu mujer te dijo que sí? – Levi quería estar seguro, porque la última vez que no habían avisado se le apareció con un humor de los mil demonios y casi le tira la puerta abajo a patadas.

-: Sí, ya me respondió: "Piérdete", me puso. Que en su lenguaje sería, no te quiero ver.

-: De acuerdo, ¿qué te sirvo?

-: Vino blanco espumante, ese que me convidaste la otra vez… es rico – dijo tirándose en el mullido sofá de la sala, mientras Levi preparaba los tragos en una moderna isla a un costado tipo bar – Amo este sillón, cuando cambies tus muebles regálamelo, ¿sí?

-: ¿Por qué no te compras uno?, puedes pagarlo en cuotas.

-: No puedo, yo no soy gerente general, apenas gano lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

-: Pues hubieras estudiado, vago de primera – lo amonestó Levi mientras le acercaba el vaso y se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá. Eren se puso de pie y fue hasta el equipo de música, demoró unos minutos hasta que al fin puso la vieja música de siempre - ¿No te cansas de escuchar eso?

-: No, para nada, si pudiera lo escucharía todos los días, ¿no te da nostalgia, eh? – luego fue y se tiró poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo – Senpai Ackerman – le dijo sonriente, el pelinegro lo miró sin expresión - ¿lo recuerdas?

-: Te encanta recordar los tiempos pasados… yo no…

-: Oh, ¿por qué? Eran tiempos felices… a veces… los añoro… - luego se incorporó para poder beber apropiadamente – Ah, realmente delicioso, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-: Delirio, un syrah rosado dulce… sinceramente no es mí preferido, me gustan más los secos, tú, tienes gustos de mujer…

-: Bueno, sí, me gustan las cosas dulces. ¡Guau, este si se te sube a la cabeza!

-: Acompáñame al balcón, no puedo fumar aquí o Petra me aniquilará.

Se pusieron de pie y salieron a deleitarse con la hermosa vista del primer piso de la casa, de inmediato Levi se puso a fumar.

-: Nunca me cansaré de este lugar, es tan hermoso… – el aire algo frío ya, despeinaba el cabello del ojiverde y la luna planeaba tranquila en el firmamento oscuro salpicado de estrellas – Nosotros hicimos muy mal las cosas ¿no? – dijo de repente, luego de terminar el vaso, Levi se puso de pie y le sirvió un poco más.

-: ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, dejó la botella en una mesa de hierro y vidrio y se apoyó contra el barandal.

-: Bueno, ¿te acuerdas del cara de caballo?

-: ¿Te refieres a Jean Kirchstein?

-: Sí, ese idiota, pues resulta que es la pareja de un compañero de trabajo mío, Marco Bold. Ya están juntos hace tres años, así que calculo que salieron del clóset apenas se recibieron de la secundaria.

-: Oh, ¿y qué con eso?

-: Me da algo de vergüenza admitirlo pero… - Eren dio un largo sorbo a su vaso – Los envidio, en serio que lo hago. No deben lidiar con el problema de tener hijos, ambos trabajan así que les sobra el dinero, tienen tiempo libre para hacer lo que les gusta, van a ver deportes juntos, y como hombres se entienden… aaah… malditos afortunados…

-: ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso quieres un hombre por pareja? ¿Entiendes que eso implica otros tipos de… "sacrificios"?

-: ¿Eh?

-: Dios, Eren, eres tan lento…

-: Es que no entendí, ¿a qué te refieres?

-: A cambio de tener todas esas "comodidades", por llamarlas de alguna manera, luego tienes que abrirle las piernas a tu pareja, ¿ahora está más claro o le quieres echar agua?

-: Oh, eso… bueno… sí, supongo que es un problema… aunque Marco se mofa bastante de que el sexo es genial entre ellos. No lo sé, si lo pienso bien me da algo de impresión a decir verdad.

-: Como sea… estamos casados, hablemos de otra cosa…

-: Levi… ja, ja, ja – Eren comenzó a reírse de la nada y el ojiazul pensó que ya se le había torcido el naranjo debido al alcohol – Re-ja-ja-recuerdas ja, ja, cuando, ja… ¿Cuándo me besaste?

El más bajo lo miró sorprendido mientras se le coloreaban los pómulos.

-: No sé de qué hablas – dijo girándose y mirando al otro lado.

-: Sí que sabes, ese día tú no bebiste, sólo yo… Fue cuando nos graduamos, ¿recuerdas?

-: Ya te dije que no.

-: No mientas, tienes memoria de elefante, tú jamás olvidas nada, como esa vez que me recordaste de mi aniversario, cuando yo lo había olvidado – Levi no le respondió pero encendió un nuevo cigarro – Estábamos en la puerta del gimnasio, yo había ido porque me sentía algo descompuesto, me llevaste gaseosa ligera con limón para que me recuperara, estábamos solos, ¡cómo no te vas a acordar! Entonces… tú… me dijiste que me ibas a extrañar, fue cuando tu padre te envió a la universidad de Tokio, tenías una cara muy triste Levi, pero yo también estaba triste. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo. Desde pequeños, aunque me lleves tres años. Yo no podía hablar decentemente, todo me daba vueltas, ja, ja, ja. Luego tú… me besaste…

-: Me dio hambre, voy a traer unas papas fritas y algo de maní, ¿te apetece algo?

-: ¿Tienes de esos bollitos con queso?

-: ¿Chipás? Sí, si tengo, ya te traigo, será mejor que te sientes, el barandal es bajo, me da miedo que te tropieces y te caigas, torpe como eres.

-: No estoy tan mal…

-: Lo que digas, siéntate.

-: Sí, papá…

Eren se sentó y se quedó pensando, no sabía por qué justo ahora se venía a acordar de eso. Recapituló un poco sobre su vida en ese tiempo. Y empezó a encontrar un par de cosas que le llamaban la atención, como la primera vez que se puso de novio y Levi se molestó tanto sermoneándolo con que era demasiado chico para eso, o que nunca le había conocido ninguna novia porque él decía que la escuela era para estudiar y no para presumir, o las veces que lo ayudó con su tarea posponiendo sus compromisos, o cuando trató de convencerlo de que no se casara aún que mejor conviviera un tiempo, o… eran demasiadas cosas, ¿por qué recién ahora se daba cuenta? Nadie había sido tan constante en su vida como él, ni siquiera sus padres. Siempre que estuvo en aprietos Levi estaba ayudándolo o salvándole el trasero. ¿Eso era verdadera amistad o algo más? Recordaba perfectamente la forma en que lo miraba cuando le hablaba, o cuando estaban en el recreo del colegio a lo lejos. Levi nunca había dejado de mirarlo, con esa intensidad, de esa manera que lo traspasaba.

-: Bien, aquí te traje lo que pediste – dijo el pelinegro trayendo una bandeja con los bollitos y otros aperitivos. Estaban humeantes y calientes, justo como le gustaban a Eren. Tomó uno y lo metió a la boca disfrutando su sabor - ¿Qué sucede? Tienes una cara como de velorio.

-: Nada, solo pensaba… Oye, Levi… ese día de la graduación tuya…

-: Ya deja este tema en paz, realmente eres pesado cuando bebes, come de una vez antes que se enfríe y ocupa tu boca para algo más productivo.

-: Sí, estoy comiendo, pero oye, cuando todo terminó, yo estaba muy mal y me llevaste a casa. Mamá te dejó que me subieras por las escaleras y me llevaras a mi cuarto. Entonces… antes de irte, me abrazaste y me susurraste algo al oído, ¿verdad?

Levi abrió grande sus ojos y desvió la mirada para encender otro cigarro. Pero no respondió.

-: ¿Qué me dijiste?

-: Fue como hace cinco años, Eren, ya deja de fastidiar, yo estaba cansado también, puedo tener buena memoria pero no recuerdo cada pequeña cosa que hago o digo.

-: No importa, lo recordaré – dijo el otro frunciendo el ceño y concentrándose.

-: No lo harás, tienes la retención de un mosquito, no puedes recordar ni lo que comiste ayer.

-: Ai… Ai si… Ai Shi… ¡Ai Shi teru! – dijo de repente Eren juntando sus manos en un aplauso – Fue eso, ¿cierto? – Levi estaba pálido, que era mucho decir, considerando la blancura de su piel - ¿Qué significa?

El pelinegro se quedó mudo.

-: No lo sé, no suena ni siquiera a algo decente.

-: Bueno, lo buscaré con google – dijo Eren sacando su celular.

-: ¡No! – dijo el más bajo quitándole el aparato - ¡Ya basta! Estás haciendo un lío de la nada.

-: Levi… devuélveme mi celular – dijo Eren poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con seriedad.

-: Lo haré si te dejas de bobadas.

-: Quiero saber qué significa.

-: No.

-: ¿Por qué no?

-: ¡Ya deja las cosas como están, maldito mocoso! – Levi estaba alterado y Eren no entendía por qué.

-: ¿Acaso fue una maldición o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber?

Y al fin el pelinegro explotó.

-: ¡Cinco años, Eren! Tuviste, cinco jodidos años para investigar, ¿y justo hoy se te da por saber?

-: ¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿Ya se te subió el gen Ackerman a la cabeza? Dame mi celular.

-: Si te lo digo… ¿no volverás a tocar el tema nunca más? – Levi lo miró muy serio mientras el celular de Eren temblaba un poco en sus manos.

-: Levi me estás asustando, ¿es el nombre de alguien que asesinaste o algo así? Porque no importa, yo seguiré a tu lado no importa lo que hayas hecho.

-: ¡Cállate, idiota! – Le dijo Levi golpeándolo en el hombro – No maté a nadie. Tch. Toma tu maldito celular. Bueno, ya han pasado cinco años, supongo que si te lo digo no modificará en nada las cosas como están ahora – Suspiró hondo, se sirvió vino y bebió un trago, luego sin mirar al ojiverde le habló con más calma – Aishiteru, es una frase en japonés, significa: te amo.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los muchachos. Hasta que Eren habló.

-: ¿Por qué me susurraste eso?

-: Vamos a ver una película – dijo Levi evadiendo completamente la pregunta – ¿Sabes?, la semana pasada estuve viendo una serie de Netflix muy interesante, trataba de un tipo-

-: Levi… - Eren se puso de pie frente a él bloqueándole el paso de salida del balcón, el pelinegro suspiro cansado, sabía la pesadilla en la que podía convertirse el ojiverde cuando quería saber algo – Dime porqué lo hiciste…

-: Dios, realmente que cuando San Pedro repartió la lentitud mental a ti te dio ración triple. Me gustabas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Ya estás contento? – Eren lo miró sorprendido y luego molesto.

-: ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte así? – Levi se sonrojó un poco antes de contestar.

-: Supongo que desde la primaria…

-: ¿Yo te gustaba desde la primaria? ¿Y esperaste para confesarte el último día que ibas a estar en la ciudad, conmigo borracho y en japonés? ¿Qué mierda esperabas que sucediera? ¿Un milagro?

-: ¡No esperaba que sucediera nada, maldito mocoso! Eres mi amigo, siempre confiaste en mí, tengo códigos, ¿sabes? No te hubiera traicionado jamás, porque tu amistad es lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Levi se giró y trató de encender un cigarrillo, pero el encendedor se le atascó, así que con bronca lo aventó contra una esquina del balcón con tanta fuerza que lo hizo reventar.

-: ¡Encendedor, hijo de puta! – masculló con bronca. Eren se acercó con tranquilidad sacó uno del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo accionó, Levi giró el rostro y aceptó el fuego - ¿Qué mierda haces con un encendedor? Tú no fumas…

-: No, pero vives rompiéndolos por tu impaciencia, así que siempre tengo uno a mano para esas ocasiones… Levi… - Eren apoyó su rostro en el hombro de su amigo - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste adecuadamente?

-: ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me odiaras? ¿Para qué me dijeras que era asqueroso, que era enfermo?

-: Yo no hubiera reaccionado así.

-: Mentiroso, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? – Eren lo miró sin entender – Yo tenía 15 y tú 12, pasábamos por la plaza de San Quintín, había dos hombres de la mano que luego se abrazaron, arrugaste tu nariz y dijiste que te daba náuseas, que esa debía ser la cosa más asquerosa sobre la tierra.

-: ¿Eso dije?

-: ¡Maldito mocoso con memoria selectiva! – dijo Levi con los ojos húmedos mientras le estiraba los cachetes con fuerza y Eren se quejaba – ¡Me rompiste el corazón en mil pedazos, inútil de mierda! Luego de escuchar eso ¿cómo querías que me confesara?

-: ¡Ouuuch! – El pelimarrón se sobaba los pómulos enrojecidos, mientras Levi miraba el horizonte apoyado en la baranda – Levi… lo siento mucho, realmente hablé sin pensar, no sabía que iba a lastimar tanto tus sentimientos…

-: Ya, no es para hacer un teatro, de todas formas ya no tiene sentido, fue hace demasiado tiempo. Bueno, vamos a ver esa serie que te digo, pediré una pizza, ¿te parece?

-: Emm… Levi… ¿podría?... ¿podría besarte un momento?

El hombre abrió grande sus ojos mientras lo miraba impactado. Eren caminó hasta él y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-: Sólo… quiero comprobar algo… - Pero cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de besarlo, el más bajo lo empujó, alejándolo y entró con velocidad a la casa - ¡Levi, hey, espera!

Llegó hasta la puerta de su estudio en planta baja y la puerta estaba con llave. Tocó un par de veces con fuerza y el sonido seco de la madera retumbó en el pasillo.

-: Levi… vamos, abre, no seas infantil. Está bien, no intentaré hacer nada… Levi…

El ojiazul sentía que se le estaba saliendo el corazón del pecho, no había huido porque no quisiera recibir ese beso, sino porque se le habían aflojado las lágrimas, jamás había llorado delante de Eren, en 15 años que se conocían, jamás, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando murió su madre. Necesitaba calmarse un poco. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo, estaba tan acostumbrado a la relación que tenían, tan resignado a que nada cambiaría nunca, que no quería tener esperanzas, ni la más mínima, prefería morir sin conocerla. Se puso de pie al escuchar un golpe seco, provenía de la ventana que estaba abierta, se acercó y Eren gruñó sobándose una rodilla.

-: ¿Estás bien? – dijo acercándose y el más alto lo agarró bruscamente de los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared.

-: Yo también sentía cosas por ti, Levi, pero tú me dijiste que el colegio era para estudiar no para presumir, y jamás vi que estuvieras interesado en nadie. Aunque a veces pensaba que estaba confundido, salí con varias chicas pero con ninguna era suficiente, incluso con Mikasa, no lo es…

-: ¿Qué, qué dices ahora tan de repente? – Los labios de Levi temblaban.

Eren lo agarró del rostro y lo besó con vehemencia. Ambos sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica los hubiera recorrido de pies a cabeza. El más joven resopló sobre la boca de labios finos y volvió a besarlo de nuevo. Olvidaron todo, su entorno, sus parejas actuales, su situación, en ese momento desesperante solo se deseaban y nada más.

Levi no lo pensó dos veces, lo sujetó y lo arrastró hasta el sofá cama de su despacho, ninguno estaba pensando con demasiada coherencia, el alcohol no ayudaba en absoluto, aunque a estas alturas fuera una simple excusa porque los dos estaban bastantes conscientes de lo que hacían.

Eren cayó de espaldas sobre el mueble, la cara algo roja, pero no tenía intención de detenerse, era por lejos la cosa más erótica y vivificante que le había sucedido en los últimos años. La verdad era que de alguna manera era consciente de la forma en que Levi lo miraba, una mirada hecha especialmente para él, clandestina, secreta, una que nadie percibía, sólo él.

Le desprendió la camisa a Levi y se quedó embelesado, su blancura, sus rosados pezones, su vientre plano y marcado, todo era hermoso. Sí, debía admitirlo, ¿cuántas veces había fantaseado con su amigo de esa manera? Pero cuando lo había vuelto a ver, tres años más tarde, cuando regresó con su título a la ciudad, ya estaba comprometido con Petra. Eren no había querido forzar las cosas, después de tanto tiempo pensó que se habían acabado las posibilidades, siempre se había recriminado el por qué no había detenido a Levi al otro día… fue un grave error, jamás creyó que volvería a tener una oportunidad igual, menos ahora que Petra estaba embarazada de nuevo, pero la pobre había perdido a su hijo, y por más cruel que le pareciera, entendió que si no era esa noche, no sería nunca. Ahora estaba seguro, esto era lo que quiso desde un principio, y así se tuvieran esa única noche, él lo aceptaría, no lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

Los besos eran profundos, Levi sentía que su vientre ardía, sus torsos se frotaban ante el arrebato, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, se entretejían, no paraban de tocarse, nada era suficiente, el calor crecía y crecía sin parar, pronto sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y la excitación constante. Levi le desprendió el pantalón y metió su delicada, pero fuerte, mano dentro de la ropa interior del ojiverde, quién lanzó un gemido largo y se removió complacido. El pelinegro estaba extasiado, Eren resoplaba afiebrado por la pasión, sus pómulos y la punta de su nariz algo rojas, los ojos adornados de pequeñas lágrimas, la boca entreabierta, los labios hinchados y rojos, brillosos por la humedad de sus roces. Más de diez años amándolo en secreto, más de diez años resignado a su destino, aceptando que si su amistad era lo único que iba a obtener, entonces estaba bien. Se agachó y lo desnudó con más tranquilidad, cada porción de piel que descubría, era atacada con su candente boca. Su lengua dibujaba formas enruladas sobre la cadera del ojiverde.

Quería grabarse en su memoria el sabor de su piel, el aroma de su cuerpo excitado. Tomó la hermosa erección de Eren entre sus blancos y frescos dedos y comenzó a friccionarlo con inusitada maestría. Eren cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de las sensaciones, pero Levi lo tomó de un brazo para sentarlo y luego girarlo boca abajo con asombrosa facilidad.

Levi suspiró sobre la nuca de Eren admirando su hermosa piel y mordisqueó sobre el cuello expuesto, mientras Eren gemía en voz baja y se retorcía ansioso. Había olvidado, la enorme cantidad de puntos sensibles que tenía desperdigados por esa región. Levi iba despacio, sin apuro, explorando, midiendo, calculando y aprendiendo, el cuarto estaba en penumbras, apenas la luz de la luna era lo único que se colaba por la ventana. El cuarto estaba lleno de suspiros, gemidos ahogados, ruidos acuosos, roces, frases susurradas, eran una sinfonía a la lascivia y la desesperación.

Levi deslizaba las puntas de sus dedos por la piel tersa, amarronada y firme, a medida que recorría esa dermis seductora la misma se erizaba, se encendía, afloraban los poros tiritando como las hojas de los arbustos movidas por el viento. Pronto los dedos fueron reemplazados por la boca del ojiazul, mordisqueando, lamiendo, succionando levemente, cada porción de la bella espalda. Los sonidos que eran liberados por la garganta del más alto le indicaban donde hacerlo más rudo, donde aminorar la marcha, donde volver a probar. Eren quería tocarse, le dolía su hombría por la erección constante, sintió la de su compañero rozarlo sobre uno de sus glúteos y lejos de parecerle desagradable, le supo a delicioso erotismo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y ya Levi estaba suspirando sobre su oído, mientras deslizaba con gentileza su pantalón y boxers para dejarlo desnudo por completo.

El pelinegro primero lo admiró un rato, mudo del asombro, siempre supo que Eren era hermoso, pero una cosa era tenerlo en su imaginación y otra muy diferente en vivo y en directo. Detrás de una de sus rodillas y sobre la pantorrilla, una fina pero larga cicatriz se dibujaba, era de una vez que subiendo a los árboles del barrio se había resbalado por afirmarse en una ramita frágil y se había quebrado. Besó esa cicatriz muchas veces, como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer con sus labios. Eren hundió su rostro en el sofá, realmente era demasiado intenso, tenía a su corazón latiendo como un caballo salvaje. El más bajo se deleitó probando esas largas y definidas piernas, mientras sentía como se estremecía Eren con sutileza.

-: Tienes las piernas más perfectas que he conocido – le dijo ardiendo de ganas, y mientras sus manos se hundían más fuerte contra la carne caliente y musculosa.

-: Dime más…

-: Engreído – le dijo Levi pellizcándole el trasero y Eren lanzó una pequeña risilla – Me gusta esta parte – dijo besando un poco más arriba de sus glúteos, donde la piel se hundía en dos redondeles por la forma de su cadera – Esas hendiduras – dijo lamiéndolas – son extremadamente sexies…

Las manos del pelinegro acariciaban los costados de las caderas del más alto. Eren se sentía ansioso, casi como si fuera su primera vez… bueno, en cierta manera lo era, con otro hombre, con Levi, sus caricias eran fuertes, y eso le gustaba, no saber qué vendría luego, con que otra cosa lo sorprendería, sentía que los nervios lo dominaban, contaminaban sus sistema, pero también sabía que aceptaría lo que fuera. Levi se recostó apenas sobre el cuerpo de Eren y comenzó a besar de nuevo su nuca, cuello, pero con mayor fuerza, Eren estaba complacido, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se dedicaba a darle placer de esa manera… de hecho no recordaba que nadie lo hubiera hecho, que sentía que todo su cuerpo vibraba. Se giró porque quería besarlo de nuevo, necesitaba probar su boca, embriagarse del sabor de Levi. También quería que el otro disfrutara. Después de besarlo un buen rato descendió por su mandíbula hasta su pecho, se detuvo en esos pezones rozados y erectos y se entretuvo un buen rato, Levi tensaba la mandíbula y sus ojos… ¡Sus ojos! Esa mirada que era sólo de él, completamente oscurecida y lacerante, parecía como si lo devorara con esas gemas azules, color del mar embravecido.

-: Siempre me mirabas, ¿verdad? – quería corroborarlo, necesitaba una confirmación de su parte.

-: Sí… así es… mis ojos no podían dejar de seguirte…

Eren besó sus párpados con lentitud, no le importaba que fuera cursi, quería decirle con su cuerpo que él lo sabía, que a pesar de todo había sido consciente de eso. Levi lo recostó sobre la mullida superficie y se posicionó entre sus piernas, llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Eren para que los mojara apropiadamente y mezclándolo con su propia saliva empezó a tocarlo abajo. Lo besaba con lentitud para que se relajara. Eran dos adultos, pero la situación, tantos años reprimiendo deseos, los volvían dos inexpertos que estaban creando su propio camino, un camino nuevo y reluciente.

El ojiverde se removió inquieto, pero tratando de colaborar de la mejor manera posible. Levi se tomó su tiempo, y gracias a eso al cabo de un buen rato lo tuvo gimiendo entrecortadamente, su vientre lleno de gotitas de sudor, como si el rocío nocturno hubiera anidado en él. Cuando logró llegar hasta su henchida próstata, Eren se arqueó deliciosamente, su boca estaba más acuosa que nunca y los besos más húmedos y apetecibles. Levi embadurnó su falo que estaba ya goteando indecentemente, y enfiló su hombría contra el cuerpo caliente y ya preparado.

A pesar de todo la lubricación no era la adecuada, pero por nada del mundo romperían el encanto del momento para ir a buscar otro tipo de ayuda extra. Por lo que Levi empujó con algo de dificultad. Dolía, pero no era para morirse, Eren se crispaba por momentos, entonces Levi aminoraba la marcha, para luego arremeter de nuevo.

-: Sos-sotente de mí… - le dijo el hombre colocando uno de los largos y bronceados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Eren subió una de sus hermosas piernas sobre la cadera de Levi y finalmente luego de mucho insistir, al fin lo pudo albergar por completo.

El más alto apoyó su frente transpirada sobre el pecho de Levi y pudo jurar que los fuertes latidos de su amigo se trasladaban a su propio corazón. Era algo inexplicable, como si una conexión profunda e invisible se formara entre ambos. Jamás se había sentido tan unido a alguien, y sin querer un par de lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos esmeraldas.

-: ¿Tanto te duele? – le preguntó Levi preocupado, pero el más joven lo miró sonriente.

-: No, es que… estoy feliz… dame más, Levi, más…

Sus cuerpos se estaban conociendo, estaban creando un lenguaje único, y cada descubrimiento era más sorprendente y agradable. La incomodidad seguía allí, pero mayor era el placer que se expandía como el cálido viento primaveral sobre las estepas florecidas. Levi lo sentía ajustarse completamente a él, apretarlo deliciosamente, era tan caliente que parecía que en cualquier momento sus cuerpos se iban a fundir en uno solo, aunque ya lo estuvieran haciendo.

Cuando sintió que se deslizaba mucho mejor, profundizó las embestidas, sentándose sobre sus piernas y elevando la cadera de Eren para tener mejor acceso, el castaño puso sus tobillos sobre los hombros del más bajo y cada vez que se hundía en él un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Sus gemidos se volvieron gritos cortos y continuos, Levi tomó su falo con una mano sin dejar de embestirlo y comenzó a masturbarlo rítmicamente. Eren nunca había experimentado tal nivel de placer, ahora entendía lo que Marco le decía con tanta alegría, realmente era excitante y plácido. Empezó a sentir los espasmos recorrerle el bajo vientre y supo que pronto alcanzaría su máximo esplendor.

-: Levi… ah…. Ha… Levi… me… vengo… aaah… aaahh…

Levi quería mucho más, no quería salir de ese lugar, pero también entendía que debía ser gentil con Eren, había sido demasiado, debía estar completamente feliz, aunque le supiera a poco. Con suerte podrían repetirlo, de hecho quería hacerlo de nuevo de inmediato, pero debía refrenar sus instintos. Se empujó un par de veces más y justo después de sentir la esencia cálida y espesa mojar su mano, se derramó por completo dentro del castaño. Eren pudo ver la erótica cara de Levi en primer plano y le pareció una de las cosas más hermosas que podría haber visto.

Se quedaron acoplados un buen rato, esperando que sus pulsaciones y sus respiraciones volvieran poco a poco a la normalidad. Era casi… irreal…

Eren tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Levi, lo besó con pasión y sobre los labios encendidos y mojados le susurró las palabras que querían salir de él desde hacía tiempo…

-: Levi… Aishiteru…

By Luna de Acero… con el corazón en llamas…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Como están mis preciosos? Aquí cumpliendo en tiempo y forma con lo prometido, en unas horas actualizo el extra de "El sabor de mi venganza", no crean que me olvidé, y ahora sí, ya no pidan más, aquí se termina este two shot. Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y me sorprendió que les haya gustado tanto, me he puesto muy feliz con sus mensajes y favoritos y seguimientos. Sigamos en contacto, pronto saldrá el nuevo fic! Un abrazo psicológico para cada uno de ustedes y espero que esta segunda parte cumpla sus expectativas. Besitos estelares!

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los derechos de los personajes, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Algunas suculencias, algo de erotismo, fuertes declaraciones, en fin, juzguen ustedes.

 **Mirada Clandestina 2**

Eren se empezó a despertar… le dolía todo el cuerpo, más que nada la parte baja de la espalda, por dentro, por fuera. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumido, estaba desnudo, excepto por las medias y un zapato, el otro no sabía dónde estaba y un Levi a medio dormir, que roncaba sobre su hombro y se lo había babeado un poco, y que lo abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. Tenía la boca pastosa y le dolía la garganta, seguramente por el alcohol, y se le sumaba una incipiente jaqueca que empezaba a crecer. Aún estaba algo aturdido, hasta que empezó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Recién entonces se puso tieso como una tabla y con cara de asustado.

No way, no fucking way. Es decir, recordaba perfectamente bien todo lo que había sucedido, de hecho buena parte era su culpa, considerando que Levi intentó esquivar el tema y le pidió que lo olvidara, mientras que él lo buscó y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana, no sólo eso, se había entregado como quinceañera enamorada. Tanteó entre sus ropas que yacían a un costado hechas un desastre, de lo arrugadas que estaban y sacó el celular. Eran las once de la mañana, la ventana había quedado abierta y ambos estaban medio helados. Mikasa le había mandado un par de palabrotas porque no le había respondido los mensajes, por lo que se apresuró a mandarle un "Disculpa, amor, me quedé dormido, recién despierto".

Trato de zafarse del brazo de Levi e intentó sentarse, mal idea, malísima. Luego trató de ponerse de pie, era increíble lo que dolía caminar, sentía como si le metieran cientos de agujas en el coxis. Tampoco que estuviera inválido, pero quería asearse un poco, estaba todo pegajoso en varias partes y apenas pudo pararse medianamente bien, se deslizó por sus piernas un líquido algo tibio. Se quedó como una estatua mientras aceptaba su situación. Alzó su ropa y como pudo (agarrándose de las paredes), se metió en el baño de planta baja para darse una ducha intensa. Estuvo casi una hora metido, intentando que sus músculos volvieran a la vida, mientras estornudaba un par de veces.

Salió más refrescado y limpio, le ardían un poco los ojos y los tenía algo rojos. Cuando volvió al despacho, sobre todo a buscar el zapato perdido como la cenicienta, Levi ya no estaba. Miró el sofá y se ruborizó al recordar lo que habían hecho. Aún quedaban vestigios de sus fluidos en el lugar, sin dudas había que limpiarlo a fondo. No quiso pensar más, se colocó el zapato y se fue a la cocina a preparar café recargado.

Puso el agua en la pava y sacó dos tazas, batió con azúcar el café instantáneo para que saliera espumoso y justo cuando el agua hervía Levi se apareció, también recién bañado.

-: Buenos días – dijo Levi.

-: Buenos días, estoy preparando café batido, ¿vas a querer? – Eren hablaba de espaldas, no quería siquiera mirarlo.

-: Sí, voy a traer pan, ¿quieres algo en especial?

-: Si… mmm… medialunas rellenas…

-: Bien, ya vuelvo.

Una vez que se fue, Eren se sentó en la cocina, tenía a su corazón latiendo como carrera de fórmula uno. Anoche incentivado por el alcohol y la pasión del momento, hicieron y se dijeron muchas cosas, pero a la luz de la mañana, conscientes de que eran dos personas casadas, las cosas cambiaban y mucho. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora? El ojiverde suspiró frustrado. Le había gustado, de eso no tenía dudas, ahora mismo le encantaría estar en sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo… pero… ¿cómo se sentiría, Levi? Se sirvió un vaso de agua fresca y bebió. Normalmente se quedaba en casa de su amigo hasta la tarde, por lo general comían algo comprado y luego se iban a dar vueltas en el auto al dique que estaba cerca, o se iban a jugar al tenis en el club del que Levi era socio, o simplemente jugaban al pool en la sala de juegos que había en el sótano de la casa.

Hoy no sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. ¿Lo seguiría tratando como siempre? ¿Hablarían de lo que había pasado? Ni siquiera él sabía lo que quería ahora, tenía una gran confusión adentro, por un lado un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad, él que siempre había aborrecido que Mikasa lo engañara con ese hombre, ¿acaso no era ahora lo mismo? Por otra parte se sentía liberado, aún le quedaban resabios de esa liberación de adrenalina, no quería que las cosa volvieran a ser como antes, ya no podía ver a Levi como el amigo de siempre, ahora mismo que apenas se había ido a la panadería del barrio, ya lo estaba extrañando. Se puso rojo hasta la coronilla, realmente… parecía un adolescente de hormonas desbocadas. Pero no lo era, era un adulto, un adulto metido en un lío de tamaño tsunami.

Levi no estaba en mejores condiciones.

"Mierda… mierda… mierda… y más mierda… ¿qué carajo había pasado?", pensaba y se ponía los anteojos de sol para disimular las ojeras que tenía, mientras caminaba al negocio. Diez putos años conteniéndose, diez años soñando, ansiando, pero completamente resignado a esa amistad. Diez años escondiendo sus sentimientos, camuflando sus intenciones, y a la primera de cambios había tirado todo su pulcro trabajo por la ventana.

Entró y las campanillas de la puerta anunciaron su llegada. La chica del mostrador le sonrió y le preguntó lo que necesitaba. "Volver el tiempo atrás", pensó.

-: Deme seis medialunas rellenas, doscientos gramos de chipás, si están calientes mejor, y unos seis bollitos de anís – Era demasiado y lo sabía. Pero estaba tan ansioso que se hubiera comido la panadería entera.

Volvió a paso cansado, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la bolsa con lo adquirido. Preguntándose cómo enfrentar a Eren. ¿Sería mejor echarle la culpa al alcohol y volver a lo que eran antes? No, él realmente o quería eso, pero… ¿ahora qué?

Estaban sentados en la isla de la cocina, sobre la mesada que obraba como desayunador. Tomaron el delicioso café junto a dos analgésicos, y se devoraron lo comprado. Levi recibió una llamada de Petra, anunciándole que volvería dentro de dos días, el martes para ser más exactos.

Luego de desayunar fueron al balcón, Levi le prestó un equipo de gimnasia a Eren, con pantalones cortos, ya que los pantalones largos siempre le quedaban chicos, además hacía calor y un sol reluciente brillaba en el firmamento. Eren se recostó en una de las reposeras y calor del sol hizo que se adormeciera. Levi lo miraba cada tanto, y se espantó cuando vio un enorme moretón un poco por encima de la clavícula. Sin dudas había que tapar eso como fuera, no podía dejar que el otro se fuera así a su casa, ni qué decir de él, tenía algunas marcas en la espalda, pero a Petra le gustaba hacerlo con la luz apagada, aunque debería usar pijamas, sí o sí.

Ahora lo veía estirado allí y tenía ganas de besarlo, se giró para apoyarse en el barandal y suspirar pesado, cerrando los ojos y pensando qué seguiría ahora.

-: Levi… - dijo Eren a media voz.

-: ¿Qué?

-: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-: No lo sé, ¿tienes sueño? Podríamos dormir un rato y luego-

-. Ya sabes a qué me refiero…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, escuchó a Eren sentarse en la reposera.

-: Tienes una marca en la clavícula, debemos taparla con algo, creo que Petra tiene unas bases.

-: Sí, la vi… ¿Qué haremos?

-: Para ser honesto… no lo sé… Tal vez, nos dejamos llevar…

El ojiverde era ahora el que suspiraba.

-: ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? – Dijo Levi acercándose y sentándose frente al otro.

-: Más o menos… me… duele…

-: Dis-disculpa, fui algo… impetuoso…

-: Está bien, yo tampoco… tuve demasiado autocontrol… más bien nada.

Por fin se miraron, y se dieron cuenta que iba a ser imposible que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes…

-0-

-: Amor… - dijo Mikasa sentándose en el regazo de Eren, el castaño estaba agotadísimo, había tenido una día extremadamente pesado en el trabajo - ¿Sabes? Petra nos invitó este fin de semana largo a la cabaña de las sierras, ¿hace mucho que no hacemos nada los cuatro juntos, verdad?

Eren se quedó estático, hacía dos semanas que no veía a Levi… desde esa apasionada noche.

-: No lo sé, estoy cansando, preferiría quedarme en casa a recuperarme.

-: No seas amargado, amor, anda, será divertido, si justamente la idea es descansar.

-: No lo sé, Mika…

-: ¿Qué te pasa? Va a estar tu mejor amigo, nunca te despegas de él los fines de semana, ¿qué pasó ahora? ¿Se pelearon?

-: No, no nos peleamos, es solo que… está bien, vamos.

-: ¡Sí! – Dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Llevaré el bikini entallado.

-: No lo hagas, no me parece apropiado, estamos en confianza, pero ese atuendo es demasiado.

-: Tranquilo, amor, ¿acaso crees que llamaré la atención de Levi?

Eren la miró con mala cara y la mujer se carcajeó un poco, le aflojó la corbata y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello.

-: Levi, es lindo… ¿no? ¿Tú qué dices? ¿Aceptaría hacer un trío con nosotros?

El castaño se puso de pie de inmediato, la mujer tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no irse de trasero al suelo.

-: ¡No seas desubicada, Mikasa! ¡¿Qué mierdas dices?!

-: ¡Oye, cálmate! No es para tanto, sólo estaba bromeando, ¿qué te pasa?

-: No es algo para bromear, no vuelvas a decir una cosa así, me voy a acostar, no me hagas cena.

Mikasa se quedó pasmada de la reacción de su marido. Era algo en verdad extraño. Normalmente no se negaba a ninguna actividad que involucrara a su amigo. Ahora que se percataba, el fin de semana pasado tampoco se había reunido con él. Luego hablaría con Petra, algo había pasado, eso era seguro.

-0-

Ese viernes por la tarde, dejaron a la pequeña Christa en casa de su abuela, Eren insistió en que viniera con ellos, pero Mikasa le dijo que ese fin de semana era para ellos, para "desenchufarse" de la rutina y descansar. Al castaño le partió el corazón dejar a la pequeña en lágrimas.

Cargaron los bolsos con ropa y cosas necesarias para esos días, compraron un pack de seis botellas de gaseosas, algunas bebidas y aperitivos. A Eren no le gustaba llegar con las manos vacías, aunque a los otros se le cayeran los billetes de los bolsillos.

El castaño manejó cerca de tres horas para llegar a la hermosa cabaña, ubicada en una residencia privada de cuatro hectáreas colindante con un precioso lago.

-: ¡Qué hermoso! – dijo Mikasa con una amplia sonrisa.

Llegaron y descargaron las cosas, o mejor dicho Eren tuvo que cargar con las bolsas, Petra les abrió la puerta, los saludó amistosamente y los hizo pasar adentro. Gracias a los aires acondicionados estaba agradablemente fresco.

-: ¿Y Levi? – preguntó Mikasa.

-: Ja, ja, ja – Petra se rió candorosamente – Está tratando de cocinar, se lo pedí yo, ya saben que es un desastre para esas cosas, pero por eso mismo es tan divertido, vayan, vayan.

Ingresaron a la cocina donde efectivamente Levi tenía cara de pocos amigos. Eren lo saludò con un apretón de manos y Mikasa lo abrazó sorpresivamente.

-: No te veía hace mucho, Levi, ¡guauu! ¿Has estado entrenando más?

Eren intentaba no sentirse incómodo con la situación.

-: Empecé boxeo hace poco – contestó el más bajo mientras volvía a intentar seguir cortando las verduras.

-: Yo iré con Petra a ponerme al día con su viaje, los dejo muchachos, cocinen rico – dijo la mujer sonriendo, mientras tomaba dos copas y uno de los vinos que habían traído.

-: Déjame que te ayude con eso o te cortarás un par de dedos – le dijo Eren mientras le sacaba el cuchillo y ocupaba su lugar.

-: Lávate las manos primero, mugroso – lo reprendió el más bajo mientras preparaba dos refrescos y le acercaba uno – Odio cocinar, pero siempre me hace esto.

-: Ya estoy aquí, deja de renegar, me encargaré apropiadamente, ¿qué intentabas hacer?

-: Dos ensaladas, hay una carne ahí que estuve tratando de adobar.

Eren la examinó y le agregó un par de especias más.

-: Bien, prende el horno y métela, por favor, yo me encargaré del resto.

Levi obedeció y luego se quedó en un rincón, de vez en cuando miraba al castaño furtivamente, Eren hacía de cuenta que no sentía esas pupilas atravesándolo.

-: ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – dijo para cortar un poco la tensión.

-: Lo mismo de siempre, mi suegro me hace la vida imposible, a pesar de que mi sucursal es la más productiva, la verdad estoy cansado, algún día le presentaré la renuncia y patearé su trasero.

-: Si lo haces no conseguirás buenas referencias.

-: No las necesito. Probablemente debería empezar a buscar otra cosa.

-: ¿Has tenido contacto con tu familia?

-: No. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está Carla?

-: No la he visto estos días, pero siempre nos escribimos, ahora se van de viaje a fin de mes con mi padre, creo que a París. Bien por ellos.

-: Qué bueno. ¿Te ayudo con algo más?

-: No, ya puedo ocuparme. Sólo fíjate la carne del horno.

-: Oye, el próximo fin de semana… ¿Quieres ir al bar?

-: Sí, claro, me vendría bien. La verdad que yo también estoy agotado, y faltan cinco meses para poder pedirme las vacaciones… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me escribiste?

El pelinegro bebió de su vaso y sin dejar de mirar profundamente al otro.

-: Tú también podrías haber escrito… Pensé… no sé, creí que estabas molesto o algo.

-: ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Levi se acercó lentamente, Eren trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero la verdad era que estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Levi se frenó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, el castaño giró su cabeza, sólo podía concentrarse en esos perfectos ojos azules que lo escudriñaban profundamente. Su boca era como un imán, no podía evitar sentirse atraído. Se acercó instintivamente abriendo un poco sus labios. Entonces Levi se agarró uno de sus ojos y se giró de inmediato.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – se sintió la voz de Petra detrás de ellos.

-: Me entró una basura en el ojo – dijo Levi refregándose – Eren me estaba ayudando.

-: Eren, ese mentiroso te está engañando – dijo la mujer acercándose – Lo hace para que hagas el trabajo pesado, déjalo que cocine, tiene que aprender alguna vez, no lo consientas tanto.

-: No… no lo hago – dijo el ojiverde mientras intentaba que no se notaba como temblaban sus manos, eso había estado muy cerca.

Luego de una hora, la comida ya estaba lista.

-: Amor, ¿por qué no vas a la bodega a buscar un Don Perignon? Que te acompañe Eren – pidió Petra mientras seguía parloteando con su amiga.

Ambos hombres se fueron al sótano, la luz no funcionaba.

-: Mierda, tendré que cambiar ese foco - se quejó Levi mientras bajaban las escaleras de madera.

Buscó entre los estantes y la cantidad de botellas que había y al fin lo encontró. Pero cuando se giró Eren lo tomó sorpresivamente por los hombros y lo empujó contra los estantes para besarlo con desesperación. Como un reguero de pólvora, el deseo se encendió de inmediato. Ambos se devoraron con ganas. Sus cuerpos torpemente buscaban nuevos puntos de contacto, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban enloquecedoramente. Definitivamente no podían parar.

-: Eren… mmm… - apenas si podían respirar para luego volver a probarse con ansiedad. Las botellas tintineaban ante los movimientos de sus cuerpos apretados contra los estantes. Resoplaban como si hubieran acabado de correr – De-debemos volver… - Le susurró Levi, aún en contra de su voluntad. Los labios de ambos estaban brillosos y rojos por los roces algo bruscos.

-: Sí, sí, tienes razón – dijo Eren tratando de separarse, pero apenas se alejó un poco, el pelinegro lo agarró de un brazo para atraerlo junto a él y volver a atacarlo con sus besos.

-0-

-: Vaya que demoraron – se quejó Petra – estoy hambrienta.

Se sentaron enfrentados, Levi comenzó a cortar la carne mientras Eren disponía las ensaladas sobre la mesa.

-: ¡Vaya muchachos, se lucieron! – Dijo Mikasa – Les prometemos que esta noche nosotras nos encargaremos de la cena.

Empezaron a charlar animadamente hasta que Levi sintió un pie rozándole la pantorrilla. Trataba de mantener su siempre semblante de "estoy oliendo caca", pero la verdad era que sentía que miles de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas le subían por las terminales nerviosas. La mesa no era muy ancha de manera que la distancia era perfecta para que un pie se colara entre las piernas. Miró disimuladamente a Eren, pero su amigo no parecía perturbado en absoluto. "Mocoso suicida", pensó, pero eso no evitó que esa acción lo excitara un poco, el pie comenzó a acariciarlo más arriba y se ahogó con el vino.

-: Cariño, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó solícita Petra mientras lo golpeaba con suavidad en la espalda - ¿Te traigo agua?

-: No, cof, cof, no hace, cof, falta, ya está.

-: Toma con cuidado, Levi, no queremos terminar el fin de semana con un muerto – dijo Mikasa y todos se rieron.

Volvieron a comer en calma, pero apenas se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca el pie atrevido volvió a hacer su aparición. No se molestó en correrlo, incluso cuando ya estaba casi entre sus muslos, más bien estaba algo tenso con miedo de que Petra se diera cuenta. Sin dudas le haría pagar caro su osadía al maldito, o al menos eso pensó hasta que Eren se puso de pie para traer la sal de la cocina… y el pie seguía allí. Sintió que se le erizaba toda la nuca. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Cerró las piernas y con la mano corrió el indecente pie, de inmediato se puso rojo como un tomate.

-: ¿Levi? – le preguntó su esposa, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-: Acabo de masticar una pepita de pimienta – dijo el hombre mientras se sería soda en otro vaso y se lo bajaba de un solo tirón.

-: Cariño, hoy te pasan todas, ja, ja, ja – dijo la blonda y rieron.

El pelinegro lanzó una mierda furtiva hacia Mikasa y ésta le guiñó un ojo. ¡Mierda santa! Quería que lo succionara de inmediato un agujero negro. Ahora la muy desgraciada iba a pensar que él estaba aceptando su invitación. Trató en lo posible que sus miradas no se cruzaran, pero ella intentó tocarlo debajo de la mesa un par de veces, Levi cruzó sus piernas y trató de salir del alcance, mientras intentaba llevar adelante la conversación con normalidad.

Por la tarde se fueron a caminar cerca del Lago, hacía un calor infernal por lo que decidieron meterse un rato. Eren estaba algo avergonzado del diminuto bikini de su mujer, que por más que tuviera un cuerpo agraciado, le parecía algo desubicado. Levi no le prestaba la más mínima atención, Petra se le colgaba del brazo a cada rato o le pedía que la llevara en la espalda. Chapotearon un poco y luego se fueron a sentar en la orilla. Levi sentía que el agua casi helada del lago no le ayuda en absoluto a calmarse, ver el hermoso cuerpo de Eren adornado por las cientos de gotitas cristalinas que hacía brillar su sedosa piel, sólo provocaba que quisiera tocarlo cuanto antes. Se preguntaba como diantres haría, pero de alguna manera tenía que tenerlo de nuevo, quería sentirlo otra vez, que su cuerpo lo albergara deliciosamente. Tragó saliva y trató de responder a la charla inútil de Petra, pero es que tenía que despejarse o tendría una erección en cualquier momento, que con esas diminutas mallas se notaría de inmediato.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse volvieron a la cabaña, se bañaron y se juntaron el lobby para luego ir a dar unas vueltas por la estancia. Levi hizo preparar un par de caballos y se dieron el gusto de cabalgar por un buen rato, las mujeres empezaron a sentir frío y decidieron volver, el clima de las sierras cambiaba con drástica facilidad. Eren y Levi se quedaron un rato más.

-: Vaya, que hermosos animales – dijo el castaño acariciando las crines del suyo.

-: Son pura sangre andaluces – le explicó el azabache – Son excelentes para montar con tranquilidad, dóciles y hermosos, me gustan mucho los caballos.

-: Además este paisaje – dijo mirando por sobre su hombro, el viento que ya se estaba poniendo frío despeinó su cabellera, con el sol de fondo Levi pensó que estaba frente a una aparición, no podía verse más hermoso – Sin dudas tienes unas tierras muy hermosas aquí. Recuerdo cuando veníamos en el verano, tu tío Kenny nos obligaba a que los acompañáramos a cazar, ¿recuerdas?

-: Maldito viejo sádico – acotó Levi – Odiaba tener que dispararle a los pobres animales.

-: ¡Levi, hazte un hombre como corresponde! ¡Eren, maldito inútil! No podrías atinarle un conejo muerto aunque estuviera tirado a tus pies – Imitó la cara y el acento el ojiverde y ambos se echaron a reír con ganas – Pero tenía razón, nunca tuve buena puntería como tú.

El pelinegro pensó que le había dado de lleno al blanco de su corazón, que para eso eren tenía una puntería perfecta, obviamente jamás se lo diría en voz alta.

-: Cada cual con sus virtudes, tienes las tuyas aunque estén bien camufladas.

-: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué virtudes tengo? – preguntó curioso.

Levi giró su caballo para empezar a volver a paso tranquilo.

-: Bueno, tienes… - al pelinegro siempre le había costado hablar bien de los demás, no que no pudiera, simplemente no era de los que largaban elogios tan fácilmente – Tienes unos ojos muy… grandes.

-: ¿Eso se cuenta como una virtud?

-: Oh, y no olvidemos tu lujurioso cuerpo.

Eren se puso rojo de inmediato y bajó la mirada algo abochornado. Levi prendió un cigarro, Petra no lo dejaba fumar dentro de la cabaña.

Cuando entraron, sus esposas los recibieron con sendas tazas de café, y propusieron jugar a adivinar películas con mímicas, decidieron intercambiar parejas para hacerlo más divertido. Eren era un fiasco al igual que Petra, así que fue un momento muy divertido para todos, incluso Levi mostró un par de sonrisas. Cuando el pelinegro fue a la cocina a preparar un par de tragos Mikasa se coló para poner unas papas fritas y maníes en algunos recipientes.

-: ¿Hacemos un buen equipo, no crees Levi? – le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

-: Oye, tranquila – fue todo lo que le dijo el ojiazul – Eren es mi mejor amigo, y yo no ando buscando problemas, por lo que te pido que no me pongas en aprietos.

-: ¿Eso quiere decir que si ellos no estuvieran en nuestro camino aceptarías divertirte un poco?

Levi la ignoró por completo, ¿esa mujer estaba loca o qué? Pero pegó un pequeño brinco cuando le besó de improviso la nuca, ella rió candorosamente y tomó las fuentes para salir del lugar. Levi suspiró molesto. Tú no me interesas trepadora, me interesa tu marido, pensó el pelinegro.

Finalmente a eso de las nueve, Petra y Mikasa decidieron ir al pueblo a hacer las compras para la cena y otras cosas que se necesitaban. Apenas escucharon que arrancaba la camioneta, ni lerdos ni perezosos se fueron casi corriendo a la habitación de invitados, donde Eren y Mikasa tenían sus cosas, apenas pasaron la puerta se miraron con ansiedad y terminaron besándose con bríos. Esta vez las cosas estaban mucho más claras que antes, prácticamente se arrancaron la ropa y cayeron en la cama enredados.

-: ¡Oh, Levi, te deseo tanto! – Eren no se reprimía en absoluto, de hecho había estado todo el día ansioso de tener ese espacio a solas, ambos sabían que contaban al menos con dos horas hasta que ellas volvieran.

Estaba mal, pero se sentían en la gloria. Sus pieles, el aroma de la excitación invadiéndolos. Se acariciaron con ganas, bastante enardecidos, Eren mordió el hombro de Levi, refrenando sus impulsos de marcarlo, porque la verdad era que quería hacerlo. El más bajo tomó uno de los muslos del castaño y lo colocó sobre su cadera para refregar sus pelvis, mientras su lengua lo invadía. Se sorprendió cuando al tocarlo más profundo lo encontró algo húmedo y bastante suave, lo miró levantado una ceja y Eren se sonrojó un poco.

-: Yo… yo me pre-preparé para ti… - admitió con vergüenza.

Levi sintió que el desgraciado de cupido le había disparado todas sus flechas al mismo tiempo, no tenía duda alguna que estaba más enamorado que nunca de ese hermoso hombre. Lo besó otra vez con fuerza, ya no podía esperar más, pero justo cuando ya estaba listo para hundirse en ese estrecho canal, escuchó una voz viniendo por el pasillo.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Eren?

Cuando Mikasa abrió la puerta, la escena con la que se encontró la dejó algo… sorprendida. Su marido, más rojo que nunca, desnudo, sentado en la cama y con una remera arrugada cubriendo sus partes nobles.

-: ¿Eren? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

El ojiverde tragó en seco y apenas pudo balbucear una excusa decente.

-: ¡Cielos, Mika! ¿Por qué volvieron tan repentinamente?

-: Bueno, me olvidé la cartera – dijo caminando a un costado y tomándola – Aquí tengo mi billetera, ¿qué haces desnudo, ah?

-: ¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad? – le recriminó Eren todavía temblando un poco.

Mikasa se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Eren.

-: Pervertido – le susurró al oído – ¿Te estabas divirtiendo sin mí? Y mira… - dijo tocándolo en la entrepierna – Estás todo animado, ya que estás así… ¿deberíamos aprovechar, no crees?

-: Pe-pero, Petra te está esperando, ¿no es así?

-: ¿Esos no son los zapatos de Levi? – dijo de repente Mikasa mirando a un costado de la cama.

-: Ni idea – respondió el castaño.

-: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-: Oh, cierto, se cambió y se puso zapatillas, se fue a buscar leña o algo por el estilo.

-: Como sea, volvamos a lo nuestro, hagamos un "rapidito" amor.

-: ¡No, no de ninguna manera! No dejes esperando a Petra, con seguridad vendrá a ver qué sucede, no quiero que nos encuentre haciendo cosas.

-: ¡Qué aburrido! – Le recriminó la mujer y le sacó la lengua para finalmente ir a la puerta, luego se giró y le guiñó un ojo – Voy a castigarte por esto, ¿sabes? Vas a tener que compensármelo muy bien.

Hasta que sintieron que la camioneta se marchaba de nuevo, nadie se movió de su sitio. Al fin Levi salió de debajo de la cama, ambos estaban algo transpirados por el susto más que nada. El pelinegro tenía un par de motas de polvo en la cabellera y Eren comenzó a reír para luego retirárselas.

-: Maldita sea, casi me da un infarto, ¿cómo es que no sentimos la camioneta venir? – se quejó el más bajo suspirando profundo.

-: Menos mal escuchaste su voz, o habría sido bastante complicado explicar esto.

Ambos se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos.

-: Será mejor que olvidemos esto – dijo Levi con la voz derrotada, el castaño se acercó y comenzó a besar su hombro.

-: Sí, tienes razón… no deberíamos hacer esto… - luego pasó a besar el blanco cuello y Levi ladeó su cabeza para darle mayor acceso.

-: Si nos encontraran… sería un gran escándalo… - decía Levi mientras sentía que su respiración se aceleraba – Ambas… llorarían… - luego comenzó a darle cortos y húmedos besos a su acompañante.

-: Sí… sería… mmm… un desastre – y aunque decía una cosa, sus manos ya se estaban tocando de nuevo – Pero… es que… mmm… no quiero detenerme, Levi…

El pelinegro se mordió el labio y se preguntó cómo podía su nombre sonar tan erótico en esa boca carnosa y divina.

-: Eres irresistible, ¿lo sabes? – fue lo último que dijo el ojiazul mientras arrastraba al castaño sobre la cama.

No hizo falta demasiado para estar completamente erecto, estaba con la persona que hacia latir su corazón, con el dueño de sus suspiros por más de diez años, amo de sus sueños más profundos y escondidos. Su voz, sus gemidos que eran la música que sus oídos ansiaban, ver sus ojos brillando, su cuerpo rendido a sus roces, todo en él lo encendía.

Su sumergió profundamente en él, mientras Eren se arqueaba deliciosamente, cerrando sus esmeraldas preciosas para poder disfrutar más. Tener a Levi invadiendo su cuerpo era lo mejor que le había pasado en cuanto a sexo se refería. Entrecerró los ojos y vio esa mirada azul que amaba, quería que lo dominara, que fuera sólo de él, quería pertenecerle por siempre.

-: Más… más, por favor… - le suplicó cegado por el placer que lo invadía. No se lo había imaginado, era real, era como lo recordaba, aunque la primera vez hubiera sido poco gentil, ahora era como si toda su complexión lo estuviera sintiendo, cada pequeña vena, cada rincón, cada cabello vibraba de puro deleite, y su boca se abría para dejar salir su aliento cálido y sofocador.

Levi lo embestía con lentitud, quería disfrutar todo, hasta el más mínimo roce, estaba concentrado en la cara de satisfacción del castaño, la vez anterior no había podido observarlo adecuadamente. Cada beso renovaba y confirmaba lo que ambos sentían, ya no querían esconderse, no querían buscar una excusa, simplemente querían seguir adelante, dejarse arrastrar por el torbellino de sentimientos que no paraban de crecer, eran tantos, que los inundaban, que les hacían doler el pecho, a veces amar tanto… dolía un poco.

El pelinegro pudo sentir cuando rozó ese botón de lascivia dentro de Eren, el ojiverde enterró sus largos dedos en su cintura y gruñó para apagar lo que hubiera sido un grito de auténtico éxtasis.

-: ¡Oh, Levi, tan bueno, ahí, ahí, por favor! Ah, ah, ah…

Se disfrutaron plenamente, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron rendidos de satisfacción. Se dieron una corta ducha para luego cambiar las sábanas (Levi era un freak de la limpieza sin duda), y luego se quedaron acostados en la obscuridad de la habitación. Levi quería fumar, pero la sensación de tener a Eren sobre su pecho era mejor que cualquier cigarrillo.

-: Eren… - dijo acariciando la abundante cabellera castaña, algo que sólo lo hacía con él, porque le crispaba los nervios ese tipo de muestra después de tener una buena sesión de sexo.

-: ¿Sí? – dijo el otro somnoliento.

-: No quiero perderte… quiero estar contigo, de esta manera… siempre…

Eren giró su cabeza para mirarlo, aunque estuvieran en penumbras, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda parecían brillar con luz propia.

-: Yo… también quiero eso…

-0-

El padre de Petra lo persiguió un buen trecho gritándole toda clase de improperios, pero el pelinegro ni se mosqueó, ni siquiera se molestó en responderle nada. Había presentado su renuncia y le había dicho que se separaría de Petra, estaba cansado de ser maltratado en la empresa y de que lo utilizaran sólo para poder inseminar a la rubia.

Mikasa arañó a Eren, y por supuesto le gritó e hizo drama, y hasta le cortajeó la mayor parte de la ropa.

-: ¿Por qué, por qué me haces esto Eren? – dijo la mujer en un mar de lágrimas.

-: Porque ya no te amo… lo siento, pero es así…

Necesitaban sincerarse, necesitaban decir lo que de verdad pasaba, de nada servía ocultarlo.

Se tomaron un tiempo a solas, para ordenar el caos mental, y sentimental que sobrevino. Para poder redescubrirse y pensar seriamente qué deseaban para el futuro. Para poder sentir que se necesitaban de verdad, que no era un capricho pasajero, para sanar las heridas del pasado, de las malas decisiones y poder empezar con la frente en alto.

-0-

-: Miren nada más – dijo con burla el castaño - ¿Levi comprando verduras? Eso sí es un milagro.

El pelinegro se giró y se encontró con la maravillosa figura de Eren, estaba algo más delgado pero con un mejor semblante, con ropa nueva y que como siempre, le sentaban perfecto a su figura.

-: Sigue mofándote, idiota, para tu información he tomado cursos de cocina, ahora soy un maldito dios del sartén.

El más alto no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse.

-: Muy bien, dios del sartén, ¿qué vas a cocinar con todo eso?

-: Un soufflé de verduras con queso camembert. ¿Apeteces un poco?

-: No lo sé – puso sus manos con las palmas arriba como si fuera una balanza - ¿Cena tranquila en mi departamento ó arriesgarme a morir envenenado? Mmm, es una difícil decisión.

-: Ya no cocino mal, imbécil. ¡Tch!

-: Bien, acepto siempre y cuando me dejes encargarme del postre - dijo tomando una bandeja de frutillas y poniéndola en su carrito.

-: El postre es lo que mejor se te da – le contestó con un dejo de sensualidad el ojiazul, y Eren sólo sonrió – Es bueno encontrarte, Eren.

-: Lo mismo digo, Levi…

La noche se desparramaba serena y tranquila, la luna brillaba con fuerza, bendecida por los rayos solares… los corazones vibraban emocionados… ya no estaban solos, tenían compañía para el largo camino que les tocaba transitar…

By Luna de acero… sonriendo enamorada…


End file.
